Mag'har (faction)
Mag'har | base = Garadar, Nagrand | leader = Greatmother Geyah (founder), Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye (military leaders) | factions = Horde | rewards = Talbuk mounts | tokens = | quartermaster = Provisioner Nasela | tabard = Mag'har Tabard.jpg }} The Mag'har are a group of orcs that had escaped the corruption of the Horde. History At some point, apparently prior to the Blood Pact with Mannoroth, a virulent plague known as the "red pox" spread throughout the Horde, and Geyah established a quarantine village in Nagrand, homeland of the Frostwolf clan. For reasons unclear, the orcs managed to avoid the corruption that plagued even their parents and the rest of the world. The orcs, and Nagrand, became known as "mag'har" - which in Orcish means, literally, "uncorrupted". They eventually recovered and constructed the stronghold of Garadar. The orcs of Mag'har have never been corrupted by either Mannoroth or Magtheridon and thus remained untouched by the bloodlust. Unlike their former clanmates who live in the ruins of their once-mighty holds, the Mag'har are made up of members of different orc clans who escaped corruption. The current leader of the Mag'har, venerable Greatmother Geyah, is an old and wise orc, yet she has recently fallen extremely ill. Garrosh Hellscream, son of the mighty Grom Hellscream, serves as the Mag'har's military chief, aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the venerable chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, Kilrogg Deadeye. Saurfang the Younger is also mag'har. Architecture The architecture of the Mag'har seems to be based off the buildings from Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This suggests that during the First War, orcs used similar building types to those back at home on Draenor. However, over time their buildings become more and more "warlike" and nomadic. Those back on Draenor/Outland never changed their building style. Image:AnOrc TH.jpg Image:AnOrc lumb.jpg Image:AnOrc farm.jpg Reputation After completing the quest in Hellfire Peninsula, Horde characters become with the Mag'har and are able to interact with them. (Before completing this quest, they are with them.) All repeatable quests and mobs will give reputation all the way to exalted. Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har and the Consortium may want to focus on killing Ogres in Nagrand, which award 10 Mag'har reputation per kill, and saving the Obsidian Warbeads for Consortium turn-ins, which are good for Consortium reputation from Friendly through Exalted. Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har and the Aldor may want to focus on killing Orcs at Kil'sorrow Fortress in southeastern Nagrand as they drop Marks of Kil'Jaeden in addition to awarding 10 Mag'har reputation per kill. Questing Quests for the Mag'har begin in Hellfire Peninsula with the quest from Thrallmar. This quest will lead you to a small Mag'har outpost north of Hellfire Citadel. Once in Nagrand, players will find the main Mag'har city, Garadar. The city holds most of the remaining quests that will reward Mag'har reputation. Note: To talk to most of the NPCs in Garadar, you must have completed the quest chain starting with The Assassin up until the quest . Alternately you can do the Garadar quest . The Garadar flight master belongs to the Thrallmar faction, so you can always talk to him. Repeatable Quest You can turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads in Garadar for 500 Mag'har reputation. The best Place to find Obsidian Warbeads is located in the north and south caves in the Halaa valley. For information regarding Obsidian Warbeads drop rates, check out WoWhead Be aware that the Obsidian Warbeads are also used for Consortium reputation, so think carefully on where you want reputation before handing them in. Mobs Killing any ogre and most murkblood mobs will yield 10 Mag'har reputation, Murkblood Scavenger mobs only give 2 reputation. Rewards Mag'har Reputation Rewards Quests (13,220 Reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) * (700 reputation) * ** (500 reputation) *** (700 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (1000 reputation) *** (20 reputation) **** (500 reputation) ***** (500 reputation) ****** (700 reputation) ******* (300 reputation) * (700 reputation) * (50 reputation) ** (500 reputation) *** (150 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (700 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (700 reputation) Hero of the Mag'har This chain becomes available when you have completed all the Mag'har quests, including the Blademaster (series starting with after Diplomatic Measures from Lantresor of the Blade), Demon Hunter (the series starting with from Altruis the Sufferer), and the Sunspring Escort quest called the , and have reached level 66. External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Mag'har